vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Fate (Young Justice)
Summary Doctor Fate, more accurately referred to as Nabu, is a Lord of Order, a supernatural entity and a superhero. He was previously a member of the Justice Society of America, with Kent Nelson as his host. He currently serves as a member of the Justice League, with Zatara, Zatanna's father, as his host body. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Nabu, Doctor Fate Origin: Young Justice Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Former Human, Lord of Order, Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 8, as Lord of Order, Fate is a personification of order given form on the physical plane), Possession (Nabu's spirit possesses whoever wears his Helmet), Telepathy (Can communicate with his host), Magic, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation (Can generate and control lightning and electrocuted Zatanna when she tried to remove the Helmet from her father's head to free him), Attack Reflection, Soul Manipulation (Can send spirits of his previous hosts to the afterlife like he did with Kent Nelson), Portal Creation, Absorption (Can absorb pure energy), Information Analysis via Magic (Translated the hieroglyphics of an ancient temple he and other Team members had found in Bialya), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal (Nabu exists inside the Helmet of Fate and needs a host to manifest on the mortal plane), Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Martial Arts Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (As one of the most powerful sorcerer in the world, should at least be comparable to the strongest members of the League.) Speed: At least Transonic (Comparable to Klarion, who can react to Wally West's attacks, and is capable of reacting to the Witch Boy's attacks himself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Can harm the likes of Klarion and is his equal) Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher. At least Multi-Continent level with Fate Shield (Was capable of absorbing and redirecting Warworlds Grand Laser Emitter back onto itself, which would have destroyed the Earth in a matter of minutes (suggesting it would have done so via disrupting its core), and blocked at most 64% of its missile's where just 23% would have been enough to decimate a hemisphere) Stamina: Likely Limitless (though his tolerance to pain depends on his host's power) Range: Standard melee range by himself, unknown with Magic Standard Equipment: His Helmet Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: Without a host body, he cannot manifest as Fate and cannot affect the physical world. His power is dependent on the host, meaning Fate will be weakened if his current host has no affinity with or belief to magic. If Doctor Fate is injured when in battle, his host will also feel pain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Young Justice Category:Good Characters Category:Order Users Category:Spirits Category:Justice League Members Category:Tier 8